The present disclosure relates to a shutter panel and a display device including the shutter panel, and more particularly, to a shutter panel for displaying a three-dimensional image, and a three-dimensional image display device including the shutter panel.
Three-dimensional image display devices include a display panel and a shutter panel that divides an image into a left-eye image and a right-eye image to provide a binocular disparity. When a user sees a left-eye image and a right-eye image with his/her eyes, his/her brain combines the left-eye image and the right-eye image and perceives them as a three-dimensional image.
A shutter panel of a three-dimensional image display device has a liquid crystal panel structure, which includes two glass substrates provided with a transparent electrode and a liquid crystal layer between the glass substrates. Electrodes including a transparent conductive material are typically arrayed in a striped pattern on one of the glass substrates.
Since the refractive index of the liquid crystal layer at the electrode, however, is different from the refractive index of the liquid crystal layer in a region between the electrodes, the region between the electrodes may be perceived as a line. This line may result in a degradation of the perceived three-dimensional image.